1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to authorizing video contents, and more particularly, to watermarking video contents to protect privacy and security during a video call.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for use of digital video streaming in many real-time video applications increases, there is demand for video authorization to protect privacy. There is a variety of methods for guaranteeing genuineness of video streams.
One of the methods is to distribute a group key for a video conference by using a one-time password. According to this method, a group key is created, encrypted, and transmitted to a client device. The encrypted group key transmitted to the client device may be decrypted by using the created one-time password. An acknowledgement message is created by using the decrypted group key and transmitted back to a server in order to participate in the video conference. This method is user-friendly and guarantees a high level of security. However, once video contents are rendered by one party, it is difficult to prevent illegal use of the video contents.
Digital watermarking is a technology for tracking a source by which illegal use of video data may be found and an illegal user may be tracked. According to a watermarking method of the related art, when a client device requests video contents, a contents server adds a watermark in a part of the video contents before streaming the contents to the client device. However, in a video conference application, privacy and security for identity are the main concerns. I.e., a party may take a snapshot or record a video call without authorization of an initiator of the video call. There is demand for a system to protect personal privacy by preventing recording, storing, or distributing conference contents without authorization of a call initiator, etc. Also, there is demand for detecting a watermark so as to track an illegal user.
Furthermore, even though a device performance and a network platform are variable, an appropriate watermark method is passively selected, thus making such methods inefficient. Accordingly, the watermark method of the related art consumes a great amount of processing time and, thus, video quality may be deteriorated.